The call of the wild!
by Ruthabellaaa
Summary: John sends Sam to his room to do homework but Sammy feels the call of the wild... And shortly afterwards the call of John's paw on his backside. Warning: Spanking.


"_I think it would be hilarious to do a story (or just a drabble) where Sam is disrespectful or disobedient somehow and John punishes him by sending Sam to his room. But Sam (being bratty and stubborn) leaves his room and John marches him back in there, warning him that if he doesn`t stay put, he`ll put him over his knee. And then of course, Sam leaves again, and John catches him… - capricorn86"_

John stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel through his wet hair and looked at the clock in his bedroom: 4:57pm. Nearly time to start making dinner then. He realised after a moment that the house was quiet and went off in search of his youngest child. Mary had taken Dean to soccer practice straight after school which they wouldn't be back from till about half seven because Mary was picking up some groceries on the way home, but when John search the house there was no sign of Sammy. His ten year old son had recently taken to playing outside before his homework was done, regardless of how many times his parents had told him otherwise. John could hear the sound of his son's laughter and sighed before heading to the front door, "Sammy! Sam? Sammy, c'mere!" He called to the open air, relieved when his son's head appeared from the corner of the street, "Yeah, Dad?" His son's voice drifted back to him.

"Time to come in, buddy. You've not done your homework, yet, and dinner won't be too long. You can come back out for a while afterwards." John explained, frowning and the pout forming on Sammy's face; even if it was a pout which John completely anticipated. What he didn't expect was what came out of Sammy's mouth next, "No! I'm playing, Dad. I'll do it later." John crossed his arms and shook his head, "No. You'll do it now, young man. Come here, now." Sammy stood rooted to the spot looking at his dad defiantly, and John crossed the distance between he and his son, taking Sammy's arm and landing a solid swat to his backside, before turning him towards the house and walking him along the street, leaning in only to tell him, "You just got yourself grounded, kid."

"What? But… _Da-aad_! Please, I'll do my homework! Just, no grounding!" Sam begged but John shook his head more firmly than he felt. "I gave you a chance for that, and you disobeyed me, so no. You're grounded, Sam." By this point, they'd arrived at home and John walked his son into the house, pushing him towards the stairs. "Now, I want you to stay in your room till dinner and get your homework done. If you're stuck, you give me a shout or come ask me. But no leaving your room for any other reason. On you go."

Sammy scampered up the stairs and ran up to his room, slamming the door as hard as he could and stomping over to his desk; a big no-no in the Winchester house. He opened his school bag which had been dumped on the floor next to his chair and pulled his homework out, dropping on the desk with a loud 'THUD.' He then proceeded to do everything he could while getting ready as loudly as he could, slamming his pencils on the desk, followed by rubber, sharpener and ruler. He then kicked his bin and huffed loudly before finally sitting quietly, his legs swinging from the chair but not quite touching the floor.

John listened to all of this from the kitchen fighting the urge to growl before setting to work on dinner: homemade pizza and potato wedges, which was a family favourite. His plan was that they could watch a film together tonight, if Sammy and Dean had finished their homework. Which, John hoped, wouldn't be a problem with Sammy in his room for an hour; allowing him to also calm down. He made the pizza base, with the radio playing country and blues quietly in the background, humming along to the music, and as he got vegetables out to chop up along with the boys' and his wife's favourite meats for the two pizzas, he heard the tell tale creak of floorboards coming down the stairs warning him of his son's descent. He waited for Sammy to appear in the kitchen asking for help, but it didn't happen, and after a moment he washed his hands, drying them on a tea towel before going to find Sammy. When he turned the corner into the front hall, he felt anger flare up inside him. "Sam, what do you think you're doing? I told you that you were to stay in your room and do your homework." John fought the urge to growl at his youngest.

Sammy, meanwhile, held his infamous rabbit in headlights-puppy dog look and gulped before muttering, "I was bored… I don't wanna be grounded…"

"Oh, I see. And is your homework finished?" His dad shot back with eyebrows raised, groaning inwardly when his son's face flashed bright red, before he uttered a quick, "Sure." while staring at the floor and scuffing his foot on the carpet.

"Let's go look at it then. Come on, show me." Sam looked at his Dad with wide eyes before he was marched back up to his room and to his desk, his father stopping with hands on hips. "Well?"

"Uh, Dad, I… Homework's for _stupid heads_… I-"

"It's not done, is it?" The father practically growled.

"Um, no?"

"_**Get. It. Done**_. I'm not going to speak to you again, Samuel. You're not grounded for four days instead of two. This is not the first time we've had this problem, and I am not taking your nonsense about this anymore. You do your homework before you go out to play. You think I didn't hear you huffing up here? I did, and you better fix your attitude right now, bud. Now, I'm going down to finish dinner and I expect to see this homework finished by dinner. You will stay in your room and do your work, and if you don't do the work or if you try leaving your room again, or keep up the attitude, young man, you are going over my knee. This is your final warning. You understand?" John asked, looking his son in the eye. Sam's head bobbed in a small nod, and John nodded before leaving the room to finish dinner.

John looked at the clock in the kitchen; 17:35. The pizza wouldn't be ready until six, and John had already cleaned up the kitchen so he decided he would go and check up on his little boy, taking with him a peace offering of milk and a mini pack of Oreos which he knew Sammy loved. However, on his way into the hall, he walked straight into a certain young miscreant stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his father's shocked expression. "Dad, I—"

"No, Sam. That is it. Don't _dare_ move a muscle, young man." John returned the treats to the kitchen before escorting Sam upstairs to his room with his strong hand wrapped firmly around Sammy's small wrist, heading straight to his child's bed and taking a seat with Sammy situated between his legs. "Samuel, I told you to do your homework three times this afternoon. Not only that, but I've spoken to you about this seemingly non stop for a week now, and you have been totally disobedient today. Added to that you have been totally disrespectful, and to be quite frank, your attitude stinks right now. I _**know**_ you can behave much better, and it's a shame that you feel the need to behave like this, but rest assured I won't be letting you show such disrespect anymore, understood?"

Sam nodded tearfully, squirming as his father spoke. John nodded and pulled his son over his lap, pulling his jeans down to his knees and raising his hand high. Sammy's behaviour hadn't been dangerous, per say, so John didn't want to have to bare him though he was going to make this memorable. With that in mind, he brought his hand down hard on poor Sammy's backside, making him yelp. This motion was repeated again and again as John's hand covered Sam's backside, making all the skin tender. John spanked his son for five minutes before moving down to his son's thighs and sit spots, working on the basis that if he was thorough now, he wouldn't have to do this again… He spanked for a further two minutes and Sammy broke down over his lap, crying hard. John stopped and rubbed his son's back.

"Never again, Sammy. You need to get your homework done. Plus, if you'd left the house and something went wrong, I wouldn't have known so I couldn't help you out, buddy. It's over now though, and I love you… _shhh."_ He lifted the boy into his arms, keeping the scalded bottom safely suspended, and rubbed the child's back as he stood up, brushing Sammy's hair from his tear-stained face. He carried his son downstairs, hushing him the whole way, before giving Sammy the glass of milk as he held him, using his free hand to get the pizza out the oven. "Come on, I made your favourite; pepperoni with extra cheese. Let's eat dinner, baby, and then I'll help you with your homework. And after that, you're gonna go to bed for an early night cause I'm thinking somebody's tired from all that fresh air. You're grounded for this week though, still. But we're done now…"

They ate quickly and quietly, the TV playing as John sat on the couch with a lapful of Sammy on his stomach as they watch Batman cartoons, and after they'd finished, John sent his son to get his homework. He helped Sammy to finish his maths, language and science homework without much difficulty before sending the ten year old for a shower. Sammy reappeared in the living room a half hour later in his red Spiderman pajamas, his hair still wet from his shower dripping onto them, a damp towel in his hand. John beckoned him over before towel drying his hair as Sammy sat in his lap and afterwards he carried the sleepy boy upstairs and tucked him into bed on his tummy, not surprised to see Sammy asleep before his head had hit the pillow. He turned on Sam's nightlight and kissed his son goodnight with a sigh.

When Mary and Dean arrived home to pizza ready and plated as they walked through the door but a quiet house, Mary immediately grilled her husband about her baby's location. "Bed." John explained with a sigh, before recounting the days events. Mary's eyes were wide and sad, and both parents felt the loss of their sleeping boy at the meal table until Dean broke them from their reverie as he easily ate two third of the pizza to himself; eliciting laughter from his mother who grabbed a slice quick before it all ran out, winking at her son. That was one thing John could always predict; Dean would never stop eating like a horse, and time would never slow down in a house of Winchester teens!

The end.


End file.
